


Over the Garden Wall

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Electric Fence AU [1]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Just a bit of Naughty Fun, Love on the Other Side of The Electric Fence, M/M, No Rabbits Allowed, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, hooking up with the neighbor, inappropriate use of greenhouse equipment, kylux adjacent, some plants were harmed during the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Phillip trespasses. Thomas lets him. Sparks fly.





	Over the Garden Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing gif set.](http://sherrenaz.tumblr.com/post/171123968577) I did not expect to full-on ship these two by the end of this, but here we are.

Even as a child, Phillip had hated the countryside. Once he became old enough, he moved out of the family home as fast as he could and has never looked back since. He still doesn’t get it why his mother prefers this lifestyle. All that work around the house, every decent bar more than an hour’s drive away, bugs everywhere and fucking birds chirping at five in the morning. And now he is stuck here for seven days.

By three in the afternoon the squabbling voices of his family members have reached unbearable levels and Phillip needs a break.

Finally outside, he lights up, enjoying the first puffs of smoke and the quiet. He strolls across the lawn and past their house, towards the backyard. The old backdoor neighbors from his childhood must have moved away a long time ago, because their usually unkempt, overgrown mess of a lawn has been replaced with a nice cottage and an amazingly well-maintained vegetable garden.

Despite the quaintness, there is a strange, almost fortress-like quality about the neighbor’s property, emphasized further by the low brick wall surrounding it. 

Phillip is about to saunter closer when movement catches his eye. There is a little greenhouse at the far end of the garden. Someone, who must be the owner, is currently cleaning the doorframe and the sight almost makes Phillip drop his cigarette in shock.

The new neighbor is a young guy with dark chestnut hair, probably around Phillip’s age. Even from a distance it’s evident that he is quite attractive, tall and slender with long limbs. He is wiping the left doorframe with a rag in hand, while another rag is pressed between the opposite frame and the luscious curve of his ass. With his asscheeks against the wooden structure, he bends his knees to slide the cloth down the frame, then straightens his legs to push back up - and down again.

 _Oh hell to the yes_. God help him, if the other guy is so inclined, Phillip is going to get himself a piece of that. He pats his pockets down quickly for a condom; luckily he keeps one in every pair of his pants.

He drifts towards the white gate in the far end of the wall - there is another gap that’s closer, but that one seems to have been cordoned off with wires that look suspiciously like an electric fence and Phillip wonders for a second what the neighbor is really doing in his yard. On closer inspection, the wires seem to run along the entire side of the wall, all the way up to the gate. Several tiny bells and clay pots are strung up between the pickets, tied on strings around the horizontal ledge of the fence.

“Hi!” Phillip calls out towards the greenhouse, raising a hand in greeting. Then he reaches for the handle.

The neighbor must have noticed him because he snaps to attention, dropping both rags in surprise. Then the next moment he is rushing up to the gate, waving both arms wildly over his head. “Stop! Don’t touch that!”

Phillip freezes mid-movement, one eyebrow raised. The other man skids to a stop on the other side of the gate, slightly breathless from running. His eyes are a lovely, pale shade of green.

“Uh, why?”

The neighbor reaches for something on the inner side of the wall and there is a sound like a switch being flipped. He points to the barely noticeable wire coiled around the metal of the handle. “It’s high voltage,” he says in a lilting British accent.

Now both of Phillip’s eyebrows lift. “Again, _why_?”

The man’s shapely upper lip curls into a sneer. “I have a vermin problem.”

Phillip regards him with amusement. He is very handsome, albeit in a pinched, angry way.

“Right. I’m Phillip. My mom lives next door?” 

“Ah, you’re Hillary’s son. We haven’t met yet.”

 _And that’s a bummer_ , Phillip thinks. _Because I would have fucked you already if we had_. “I’m not around much,” he says airily.

“Thomas McGregor.” The neighbor extends a friendly hand over the gate and Phillip reaches out to take it, making sure he doesn’t touch anything else.

The power in the fence might have been turned off, but there is a palpable flow of electric charge when their hands touch. Phillip is looking straight into Thomas’s pretty eyes as he shakes his hand. Thomas holds his gaze, lips parting slightly, and Phillip smiles.

“I, uh— “ he says with a smirk when he is finally able to tear his eyes from that sinful mouth, “I haven’t been over to the neighbors’ in years. A lot has changed, apparently.” He gives Thomas an impish look, delighted to see the other man blush faintly. “I like all the… plants.” Phillip motions to the garden. “Care to show me around?”

Thomas seems to consider that for a moment. “All right. But first put that out, please,” he says pompously, gesturing at the forgotten cigarette in Phillip’s hand, almost completely burned down now. “I won’t allow smoking around my vegetables.”

Phillip shrugs with a grin, takes a last slow drag of his cigarette then flicks it away, Thomas’s eyes following its trail. The butt rolls under the fence and Thomas’s nose twitches once. Phillip finds it endearing. 

“May I come in now?” Phillip asks with feigned innocence. “Would love to see what you’ve done with the place.” 

That seems to have placated Thomas, because he opens the gate with a flourish. “Be prepared to be amazed.” He is obviously pleased with himself, turning on his heels to lead the way.

Phillip hangs back to get a good look at his ass. Even in those work pants it looks delectable. “I already am.”

\-----------------------

Thomas is not sure why he has invited a strange man onto his property. The fellow was trespassing, which is a grave sin in Thomas’s book, but Phillip did claim he was the neighbour’s son and Hillary has mentioned her kids before. Besides, he had praised Thomas’s garden and even a serial killer could have charmed his way in with _that _. Phillip does not look like a serial killer - although neither like someone with a proper job - but he most certainly is charming.__

____

____

Phillip is now exploring the greenhouse, bending down to inspect a potted amaryllis curiously. He has a carefree, casual air about him that Thomas appreciates. Thomas would very much like to tell him all about the african violets that have just started to bloom, but people seem to disapprove when he prattles on about his plants, so he just says: 

“Are you… interested in horticulture?” 

Phillip looks up from the plant with a wolfish grin. His gaze slides over Thomas’s body in a way that clearly suggests horticulture is not exactly what he is interested in. 

“Yeah,” he drawls. “It’s fascinating.”

Sudden warmth spreads in Thomas’s stomach. He knows he is staring, but he is unable to take his eyes off this stranger who showed up in his garden like an apparition. Phillip’s wavy black hair and trimmed goatee look invitingly soft. He is handsome in an unconventional way, with warm eyes, a plush mouth and an amazing body. His arm muscles are bulging out from the short sleeves of his flimsy grey T-shirt. Thomas swallows. He is almost the same height as Phillip, but the other man looks like he could easily pick Thomas up and put him down, then do that again a few more times.

“Did you turn that fence back on?” Phillip asks. His voice holds promises of things Thomas is not sure he is ready for.

Thomas nods a silent yes. His head is swimming.

“Good,” Phillip replies, then slams the greenhouse door shut with one hand. 

He advances on Thomas, the outline of his powerful thighs and now half-hard cock unmistakeable in his jeans. So is his lack of underwear. Thomas has frozen in place, eyes wide. He feels like he is one of those beastly rabbits, paralysed by the gaze of a stalking fox.

When the distance between their bodies is barely more than a thought, Phillip smiles. His grin is genuine, open and Thomas’s previous unease disappears in a flash. One of Phillip’s large hands comes up to rest on Thomas’s hip.

“I like your plants,“ he says simply. “But I like you more.” 

There is a slight pause while Thomas tries to digest the words, his pulse racing. Yet he doesn’t protest and Phillip carefully wraps both arms around his waist to pull him closer. He presses his long nose into Thomas’s neck to inhale the scent there. “You smell amazing. You smell like your flowers here.” 

“It’s gardenia,” Thomas says stupidly, heart fluttering, and Phillip is kissing him, trailing those full lips over Thomas’s mouth, his soft moustache and beard scratching just the perfect amount. Thomas parts his lips, draws Phillip’s tongue between them and the kiss turns heated; Phillip sliding his hands downward to cup the cheeks of Thomas’s arse. 

“You have the cutest ass I’ve ever seen,” he says when they have come up for air. “I guess doing all those doorframe squats pays off, huh. ”

“You saw that?!” Thomas is mortified.

“I sure did.” Phillip huffs out a laugh next to his ear. “Made me wonder if you could squat on my dick like that.” 

“Christ,” Thomas whispers, closing his eyes. Suddenly he is very very aware of his own erection. He is also thinking about what Phillip has just said.

Phillip spins him around in his arms, pulling Thomas snug against his bulk to kiss and nibble at his neck. His fingers are already tugging at the zipper of Thomas’s jeans. “Take this off?” 

Thomas finds himself unable to say no to that.

Phillip’s eyes darken with lust as he watches Thomas’s bare skin emerge and Thomas almost fumbles with his underwear. He is not a particularly shy man, but Phillip has an intensity about him that can make one feel oddly self-conscious and dizzy with anticipation at the same time.

Large hands grab the hem of his vest and the shirt beneath, rucking them up his torso to reveal more skin.

“You’re so dapper, “ Phillip says, caressing Thomas’s naked hips. “If this wasn’t our first meeting, I’d think you were hoping for me to come over.”

Thomas snorts at this silly notion, then the sound turns into a gasp as he is pushed up against the wooden trellis fixed to the back wall, coming face to face with his prized vine tomatoes. The small red berries tremble disapprovingly as Thomas clutches at the frame to steady himself.

Phillip kneels behind him, rubs his thick, velvety beard against Thomas’s bare legs. He peppers the back of Thomas’s thighs with kisses - then suddenly not just his thighs. Thomas’s mouth opens but no sound comes out as his cheeks are parted and a wide, wet tongue swipes over his hole. He feels the pointed tip draw a very indecent figure eight. Then another. Then _another_. 

The moan that escapes Thomas is embarrassingly loud. He goes almost boneless, clinging desperately to the lattice to hold himself upright, fingers curling into the spaces between the strips of wood. A few ripe tomatoes drop on the ground. Thomas all but climbs the trellis as Phillip starts to lick his hole in gentle, circular motions; the sensation combined with the rapidly spreading beard-burn on his perineum so intense, he can hardly stand it. He is trapped between the wooden structure and Phillip’s mouth, his cock leaking, his sack drawing up tight around his balls. One more second of this torture and he’s going to lose himself right here over the tomatoes and that _really _doesn’t bear thinking about—-__

____

____

“Stop—“ Thomas is shocked to hear himself whimper. “I… don’t think I can take this—“ 

Phillip is on his feet in an instant, wiping his mouth. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I only have a small pack of lube on me. Thought this might make things smoother.”

Thomas staggers to the nearby potting bench, leaning on it with both hands for support while he tries to catch his breath. He motions to a shelf with a trembling hand. “There… I have some gel over there.”

Phillip goes to retrieve the jar. He is back in a flash, hugging Thomas from behind, stroking his back in small, soothing circles under his vest and shirt. He gently pulls him upright so that Thomas’s back is pressed against the wide expanse of his chest and in the next moment Phillip’s hot, rigid and very much naked cock is sliding against the cleft of Thomas’s equally naked arse. Thomas can feel its length all the way up to the small of his back and he almost faints at the thought of having that thing inside him. 

Phillip lifts the jar to his nose to sniff at its contents curiously. 

“Aloe vera? Nice. I love all that organic stuff.”

“I make it myself,” Thomas says proudly, then his eyes roll back in his head as Phillip slides two broad, gel-coated fingers inside. 

Phillip takes his time to prepare him as if he was silently apologising for overwhelming Thomas a few minutes ago. He nibbles on Thomas’s neck some more and Thomas thinks he could get used to this. Or to getting his arse eaten, even. 

“Mm, you’re like a little snack.” Phillip’s train of thought has apparently been similar. He is pumping his fingers faster now. “I think I’ve found the sweetest peach in this garden—” 

“Oh you’re ridiculous,” Thomas laughs, but he is blushing. He is utterly charmed and also utterly aroused, cock curving up against his belly. 

Phillip tears the condom wrapper with his teeth in one impressive motion, scoops up some more gel from the jar, then— 

“I’m going to give this sweet ass a different kind of workout now,” he murmurs into Thomas’s ear, licking around the edge. “Okay?”

“Yes— Do it!”

“You like giving orders, don’t you?” Phillip says, amused. “I think I’m into that,” he adds, then sinks the _entire_ length of that incredible cock into Thomas’ arse, drawing back before pushing in again; barely leaving time for Thomas to adjust. Thomas’ legs buckle under him, only the bench and Phillip’s large hands on his hips holding him upright. 

“Oh _fuck me_ —“

“That’s the plan, _darling_ ,“ Phillip says in a terrible imitation of a British accent.

“Stop that,” Thomas says breathlessly, with no real bite and Phillip laughs. He works up to a rhythm, hands roaming Thomas’s chest under the shirt and Thomas arches his back, reaches up to grab Phillip’s silky black locks. He turns his face to the side so Phillip can lick and bite at the corner of his mouth while he fucks into Thomas with long, slow strokes.

The temperature inside the small greenhouse is now boiling hot, mist hanging heavily in the air. They are both dripping with sweat, dewdrops forming on their skin and the plant leaves. Thomas’s nostrils are full with Phillip’s clean, musky smell; he wants to bottle it, inhale it, lick every drop of moisture off that gorgeous body. 

Phillip pulls his soaked T-shirt over his head and chucks it with a groan. He smoothes back the strands of sweaty hair that have fallen in Thomas’s eyes, tears at the remnants of Thomas’s clothing until they are finally skin to heated skin. 

“Here—“ A few flower pots are pushed out of the way before Thomas can protest - not that he currently possesses the brain functions to do so - and he is being bent forward until he is stretched out along the workbench, flat on his stomach. 

Thomas grabs the short edge of the table as Phillip yanks his hips back to pull his arse higher. Large thumbs spread his cheeks and Thomas’s face burns at the thought of how he must look, fully exposed, hole pulsating around Phillip’s cock. 

“Fucking hell, baby—” Phillip’s growl is almost pained. “You are unbelievable.” He draws back then slides home with one long stroke and Thomas almost blacks out. The feeling of that cock buried inside him to the hilt is maddening, _the stretch, the sheer size of it _—__

____

____

Phillip snaps his hips and his next thrust lands at a perfect angle, shocking that sensitive little knob inside Thomas. 

“Jesus _God_ —”

“Fuck yeah, there it is. You liked that? Can you take more?”

“Y—yes--- Don’t you dare stop—“

Phillip doesn’t. He curves his long frame over Thomas, seizes the edges of the table on both sides of his body - mounts him right there on the potting bench, hitting that spot again and again with astonishing talent. Thomas is swept away by the sensations, little shameless screams bursting forth from his throat. He is pinned completely to the workbench, being split in two by Phillip’s amazing cock, unable to do anything but drool onto the wooden surface beneath him, holding on for dear life as Phillip pounds him good and proper, the bench rocking under them with every thrust, the pots on the lower shelf rattling loudly. 

“You feel so good—“ Phillip groans, “I’m gonna come so hard— I’m going to come so hard into your tight little ass—“ 

“Yes, heavens, _yes_ —“

Phillip grabs the top shelf for support, slides his other hand between Thomas’s legs to milk his cock, rubbing the underside of the head in an absolutely _delightful_ manner and that _is_ too much to bear. Phillip fucks him through his orgasm, Thomas’s body convulsing in wave after wave as he spills himself all over the bench, a few drops landing on a forgotten pot of begonia underneath it. 

He can feel Phillip’s cock straining inside him and Thomas coaxes him: _please, I want it, give it to me _— Phillip shoves his body forward a few more times to push himself over the edge, almost upsetting the bench. An empty flower pot careens off the top shelf, shattering to pieces on the floor. Phillip comes with a long, shivering moan, hand still on Thomas’s cock.__

____

____

“Oh dear Lord,” Thomas pants. He has collapsed atop the bench, one arm hanging off the side. His thighs are trembling, legs slipping out from under him.

Phillip slumps down on top of him, his weight almost crushing. He is kissing the salty sweat off Thomas’s shoulders, the back of his neck, every spot he can reach. Thomas turns his head weakly to the side and Phillip plants a butterfly kiss on his flushed cheek.

“Shit,” Phillip’s shoulders are shaking with breathless laughter. “Sorry about the mess, baby.”

“Well… we are both to blame for that,” Thomas says, slightly embarrassed. It’s going take quite a bit of work to restore the bench to its original state, yet he can’t help but smile as well. Phillip’s mirth is contagious. 

A good few minutes pass before they are able to stand and clean up, find their scattered clothing. Neither of them are in a hurry to dress. Phillip kisses Thomas on the mouth again, soft and languid, hands cradling Thomas’s face. _This is not how one kisses a hookup_ , Thomas thinks, but finds he doesn’t really mind. He is not much of an expert on hookups anyway.

“Ugh.” Phillip lifts his T-shirt to his nose, sniffing at it with slight disgust. It’s wrinkled and damp with sweat, positively ruined, just like Thomas’s own clothing.

“Would you like to… come inside the house? ” The words are out of Thomas’s mouth before he can stop himself. Maybe he doesn’t even want to. “You can use the shower.” He waves his hand at the sad remains of the exploded flower pot on the floor. “Then you can help me clean this up.”

Phillip’s smile is positively radiant. “Thanks,” he says. He sneaks his arms around Thomas’s waist again, pressing their sweat-slicked bodies together until their skin begins to cool.

“Does this mean I am allowed to come over again? Phillip asks. “Without getting zapped?”

Thomas hides his smile in Phillip’s shoulder. “Next time, maybe send me a text first.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were thinking of getting [a potting bench](https://diy.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/diy/fullset/2017/1/30/1/Original-WadeWorks_potting-bench-beauty-h.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.616.493.suffix/1485811412268.jpeg) for your garden.
> 
> Yes, aloe vera gel is an actual substitute for lube. 
> 
> If you want more, I now have a separate Phillip/Thomas tag on [tumblr](https://thesevioletdel1ghts.tumblr.com/tagged/electric%20fence%20au).


End file.
